


The Heart Of A Man

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So for some reason I decided to drop everything and write Genji's life story? I'm not entirely sure why, but, enjoy I guess. Just think of it like his autobiography (except in the third person or something).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> there's a shit ton of gore and violence in this first chapter  
> i mean it's really all just how genji dies so it's gotta be kind of brutal yknow  
> it might not be written the best because i'm terrible at writing fight scenes but it's still there so be warned

Their father had always told them they would one day use their training in battle. Genji knew that much. What he didn't know, however, was that he'd be using it against his own brother.

Hanzo was mad at him- for what, he didn't know. But then again, Hanzo always did blame him for pretty much everything. It just wasn't every time he was mad enough to go after him with a sword. In any case, it didn't really matter now. Genji just wanted to know what was wrong- or more importantly, how he could fix it.

“Hanzo, what did I do?” He asked for probably the fifth time now.

“You know what you did,” the other replied, swinging his sword at Genji and Genji blocking it with his own.

“I kind of don't,” he said. “If I did, I wouldn't be asking you, would I?”

“You _know_ what you did,” Hanzo snapped, swinging at him again. Blocked again. “You have duties here, Genji. You know that. And here you are, completely ignoring them and sleeping with everyone you meet!”

“Is that what this is about?” He asked. Sometimes he would get worked up over the stupidest things. “Hanzo, if you wanted a share of them, then-”

“That's not what the problem is! With you not doing what you have to, other people have to pick up your slack and cannot do what they have to! The entire household is in shambles because of you! And that's not to even begin to mention that little stunt you pulled the other night!”

Hanzo wouldn't give up. Genji had to keep blocking and backing up. He was running out of space- if this kept up, Hanzo would get him. He dashed around the other, running around the corner and behind a wall. He tried to catch his breath and his thoughts- what had set Hanzo over the edge this time that he was so angry? He looked like he was trying to kill him. He didn't get much past that, though- Hanzo’s sword burst through the paper divider, and Genji had to pick up his own again to counter.

“Why can't we just.. talk this out or something?” Genji asked, trying to distract him.

“The time for that has passed,” Hanzo replied. “You've been given more than enough warnings. Now you have to pay.”

“You sound like Dad…” he muttered.

“Shut up,” Hanzo growled. He hadn't been able to land a single hit on Genji yet. It was overly embarrassing. At least Genji hadn't gotten him yet either. Was he even trying? He seemed like he was only blocking.

Genji retreated again, going up the stairs to the next flight. He was on a balcony- fuck. There was no more escaping now. He turned just in time to see Hanzo catch up with him.

“Stop running and fight,” he breathed. “You're being a coward.”

“If I'm the coward, that makes you the fool,” Genji replied, chuckling to himself.

“Perhaps I am a fool for thinking there is still hope for you,” Hanzo muttered.

“Do you?” Genji asked.

“Not anymore,” Hanzo said, bringing his sword down once again, only to be blocked by Genji again. He yelled out, swinging it to slash him across the chest, but he backed up just in time. Again and again he tried, but he either missed or was blocked.

“Fight me!” He yelled.

“No!” Genji yelled back.

“Why not?!”

“Because-” Genji stopped, feeling the wall against his back. He was cornered. “Y-you're my brother,” he said. “I would never hurt you.”

“Then that makes you a coward _and_ a fool,” Hanzo said, taking this moment to catch Genji off guard and grab his collar, slamming his back into the balcony railing. The wood splintered under his weight and the force of the impact. If Hanzo let go, Genji would fall to his death. But Genj was smart- he had his sword pressed against Hanzo's neck. If he made a wrong move, Genji could very well easily kill Hanzo as well as himself.

“Fighting like this won't help you, brother,” he said quietly. “If honor is what you seek, then-”

“You know _nothing_ of honor!” Hanzo shouted. “You dare to lecture me about honor?! You may be shameless, but don't think everyone else here is!” Genji growled, pushing Hanzo away with his foot and knocking him over.

“You can't fight me forever, Hanzo,” he said. “And I will not fight you. Quit while you're ahead.”

“I'm not ahead yet,” Hanzo replied, standing. “You still have the upper hand-!” He took Genji off guard, slicing his sword upwards and cutting Genji’s hand- which was holding his sword- clean off. It flew across the balcony, bouncing off the railing and falling down below. Genji didn't notice until it was too late.

“And while I have the advantage-” Hanzo sliced straight across Genji’s chest, the younger brother stumbling backwards in shock.

“Wh- why-?”

“For the clan!” Hanzo replied, slashing him again. “For our father!” And again. “And this… This is for me.”

“Hanzo-”

He pushed Genji backwards, the other stumbling and trying to right himself. But in his confusion and pain and fear, it was hopeless.

“Hanzo, wait-!” He tripped and fell, landing directly in the fireplace.

Hanzo watched as Genji screamed and writhed in pain, the older pressing him down to keep him there. He thought he might be taking it all too far, but he pushed the thought far back in his mind. He had to make him suffer. He _had_ to.

Finally, Genji was able to escape, pushing Hanzo back and rolling out. He stood shakily, and Hanzo saw his brother's skin- peeling, blistering, burnt. Genji leaned on the side of the fireplace for support.

“I-I’m still standing, brother,” he breathed. “It's not too late to stop fighting. Please.” Hanzo scowled at him.

“I'll have to fix that then,” he muttered. Then, lifting his sword once more, he shouted, _“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”_

Genji froze as he watched the two blue dragons emerge from the sword. With no weapon of his own, he was unable to counter it. He was completely powerless. As the dragons approached him, he felt a powerful wind, and put his hands up in front of his face in a last-ditch effort to protect himself. He closed his eyes, bracing himself- and then felt every last bit of energy get sucked out of him.

Genji fell to his knees.

He'd lost.

Hanzo stood in front of Genji, his sword still at the ready. His face was cold, hard. Genji lowered his head, not able to look his brother in the eye.

“Do it then,” he said, his voice low. “Just… make it quick.”

He watched Hanzo approach him, and closed his eyes in time to feel the sword pierce through him. He groaned as it was pulled out, and again as Hanzo pushed him over onto his side.

“You don't deserve a quick death,” Hanzo said. Genji groaned, and mumbled out something that was supposed to be a plea.

“What's that?” Hanzo asked. “Do you have something to say? Come on, idiot. Get up and fight me. Did you hear me? Get up!”

“Hanzo, you came here to kill me, did you not?” Genji asked, his voice weak and trembling.

“Yes,” the other replied.

“Then let me die in peace,” Genji said. “Please. It's the least you can do.” Hanzo hesitated before sheathing his sword.

“I hope you burn in hell,” he muttered, grabbing Genji by the collar again and lifting him up. He brought him over to the railing again.

“Goodbye, brother,” Hanzo said, and dropped him off the side of the castle.

Genji landed in the snow, cold and in pain. He was going to die like this, wasn't he? His family- or at least, Hanzo- hated him. They wouldn't come to help. And there most likely wasn't another soul for miles. Though, he figured, this wasn't the worst way to die. It might not be the best way to die either, but not the worst.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped out of surprise, scaring the other person too. He managed to turn himself over to come face to face with a lady- no, an angel.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“I'm dead already?” He muttered. The lady chuckled.

“No, no,” she said. “I'm here to help. I've been watching you fight. It's Genji, right? Can I take you with me?” Genji stared up at her, dumbfounded, before nodding. She picked him up as gently as possible and carried him to another building, closer to the outskirts of the city. Not many people ever came here, let alone lived here. Why would she bring him here?

“Why are you helping me?” Genji asked.

“You're hurt. It's my job to help those who are hurt. Why would I not?”

“But… I don't deserve it.”

“Of course you do. What makes you think otherwise?” Genji stayed quiet. _‘Because Hanzo said I don't,’_ he wanted to say. But he couldn't just say it. She'd think him crazy. So he remained silent.

The lady carried Genji inside and set him down on a bed, then headed over to a closet and pulled out a bag of what looked like  
medical supplies. She was a doctor? Well, that made ‘I'm here to help’ make more sense, at least.

“You are not of the Shimadas,” Genji muttered, watching her carefully as she rummaged through her bag.

“No, I'm not,” she replied.

“You are one of our allies?”

“No.”

“An enemy then.”

“No, no.”

“Then who are you?” He asked.

“My name is Angela Ziegler,” she said, pulling out a vial. “I'm a doctor. I’m going to patch you up.” Genji relaxed a bit.

“Think ‘patching up’ is a bit of an understatement,” he replied, laughing weakly. Angela laughed as well, though she seemed lost in her work.

“In any case, though,” she told him, “I'm going to help you. She came up to Genji with a needle and injected it into his arm.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Sedative,” she replied simply. Sedative?

“W-why?”

“Genji, I want to help you as best I can,” Angela explained. “And by the looks of you, it will take a long time and will be very painful for you if you're awake. I don't want that for you. So I give you a sedative.” He sighed.

“Fine then,” he mumbled, already feeling tired. “Be kind with me.”

“Of course,” she said. Genji mumbled something in Japanese as his eyes slipped shut.

Things would be better when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He felt sore everywhere. Blinking a couple of times, he adjusted to the light flooding through the window. Where was he? What had happened?

Oh yeah. That.

Shit.

He sat up a little, resting against the headboard. He was alive, so that was good. And aside from the soreness, he wasn't in much pain at all, so that was even better. The blankets had started to slip off the side of the bed, and he went to grab them- and then stopped when he saw his arm. That definitely wasn't his arm. He looked at his other arm, just the same as his left. He tapped his right arm gently, not feeling anything. They were prosthetics. Just great. He sat up more, and was about to call Angela when he noticed the rest of his body. It was all metal. Metal, synthetic skins and fibers- Throwing off what was left of the blankets, he saw his legs matched the rest of him. His hands flew up to his face, feeling around. The top half of his face was his, the bottom half metal. He felt the top of his head- His hair. No, not his hair-

“Dr. Zeigler!” He called out. What the hell had she done?

“Genji?” Her voice rang out from down the hall. He heard footsteps, and then the Doctor’s head popped up in the doorway.

“You're awake,” she said, coming into the room more. “Good, good. I'm glad everything went well.”

“What did you do to me?” Genji snapped.

“I-” She paused for a second, gathering her words. “Look, Genji, sometimes in life there are hard decisions you have to make, and-”

“I don't want to hear all that! I want to know what made you think all this was okay! What happened to me?”

“Genji, this was the only way I could-- Y-your skin was all burnt off, you had so many broken bones, I-I couldn't do anything-!”

“Bullshit!” He yelled.

“Please believe me! It's not my fault! This was all I could do, Genji! If not, then you would've died!”

“Then you should have let me die!”

Angela froze. She watched Genji with wide eyes.

“Wait, Angela, I didn't mean-” He was cut off by Angela leaving the room briskly, slamming the door behind her. Genji sighed. That stupid loud mouth of his had gotten the best of him. Again. He got up out of bed and left the room.

“Angela?” Genji called softly, looking into the doctor’s office to find her at her desk. She was scribbling something on a piece of paper. She didn't look up from what she was doing, and didn't reply to Genji.

“Angela, I'm sorry,” he continued. “I didn't want to make you angry. I just- it was an impulsive thing, you know?” She still didn't say anything. Genji sighed and continued. “Look, it’s like… In my home, my brother and I were raised being told that we were once divine beings. Everyone in my clan was. We have the power of the dragons; it must be true. But having that divine power means you're higher than mere humans. You're entitled to get whatever you want whenever you want it. I've got every right to be angry if I don't get it! And so seeing this-”

“Genji,” she said finally, cutting him off. “That's enough. I've heard enough.”

“Are you still mad?” He asked.

“I never was mad,” she replied. “I’m more.. hurt than anything. I didn't have to do all that for you, Genji.” She put her pen down and looked up at him. “Everyone else I was with ignored you, and I'm sure most other people who would've seen you like that would've ignored you as well. You should be grateful I stopped to help, and you should be even more grateful you're still alive.”

“I know all that,” Genji whined. “They tell you that stuff when you're little. I just-”

“You never thought you would ever have to _actually_ be polite,” she said quietly. “Is that it?” Genji paused before nodding shamefully.

“I think I'm starting to understand your clan better now, Genji,” Angela said, going back to her work. “And I'm afraid your diagnosis is a bit worse than I originally saw.”

“Wh- What is it?”

“Well, you're now over ninety percent metal, for starters. I had foreseen some mental issues coming from that already, not to mention all the hours of physical therapy you'll be needing, and I had of course accounted for the brain damage you'd gained from the fall (and the stuff I had to take out), and so I scheduled some reeducation in for that, but now-! Now I'm afraid we're going to have to teach you basic manners as well.”

“Hold on a second,” Genji said. “Who's ‘we’?”

“The people I work with,” Angela replied. After seeing the confused look on the other’s face, she suddenly realized- “Oh my gosh! Did I never tell you about that?”

“No..?”

“Oh my-” Angela stood from her desk and went over to the shelf on the right of it, pulling off a book. She beckoned Genji over to the desk as she opened it up. It was a photo album filled with pictures of her and her coworkers.

“This is the organization I work with,” she told him, flipping through the pages. “It's called Overwatch.”

“Are you all doctors?” He asked jokingly.

“No, no. We're an organization that works to maintain peace between us humans and the omnics. We were a pretty important part of the war, and now that that's over, we're working to restore the good feelings we once had with our more… automatonic brethren.”

“Okay,” Genji said, “but where are these guys if you work with them?”

“Ah- well, uh, we were on a trip to Hanamura for business,” Angela explained. “I got separated from the rest of the team, and while I was trying to find them again, I came across you and your…”

“Brother,” Genji mumbled, not looking at her.

“Yes, of course,” she replied, returning her gaze to the scrapbook. “I found you there, and in helping you, I completely forgot about the mission we had been assigned to do in the first place. I've gotten in touch with the rest of my team, though. They tell me they're back at Gibraltar.”

“Gibraltar? But that's-”

“Don't worry about the distance,” Angela said, closing the book. “They'll send a jet for us.” Before Genji could ask any more questions, she continued.

“Genji, I know things haven't… well, they haven't been the best, to put it gently. But I think this change will be good for you. I think it’ll be a chance for you to make friends, form new, healthy relationships with your future teammates.” Genji only shot her an unimpressed glare. “And I know you may not be so warmed up to that,” she added quickly, “but just… give it a shot. Okay?” Genji watched her a moment longer before sighing.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll ‘give it a shot’.”


End file.
